Barney in Concert 1991 Aired on PBS December 6, 1998
(He sighs as he sits down near a tree very mournfully. Suddenly, a familiar dentist elf bursts out of a snowbank near the tree. Hermey notices the deer as he speaks to him) * Hermey: Oh, is this your snowbank? * Rudolph: No, who is this? * Hermey: Well, actually, I am a dentist. * Rudolph: A dentist? * Hermey: Well, I want to be someday, right now I'm just an elf. But I don't need anybody, I'm...I'm independent. * Rudolph: Yes? Me too. I'm...w-whatever you said. Independent. * (Then suddenly, two ornaments start to fall from the tree the two are under) * Hermey: Hey, what do you say we both be independent together, right? * (Rudolph looks a bit surprised as his nose shines a bit) * Rudolph: You wouldn't mind my red nose? * Hermey: Not if you don't mind me being a dentist. * Rudolph: (grins) It's a deal! * (A song starts playing as the two newfound friends begin singing) * Both: (birds sing) We're a couple of misfits, we're a couple of misfits. What's the matter with misfits? That's where we fit in. * (The two start walking around while dancing rather a silly-like fashion) * Both: (singing) We're not daffy and dilly, don't go round willy-nilly. Seems to us kind of silly, that we don't fit in. * (Rudolph's nose beeps and shines twice) * Both: (singing) We may be different from the rest, who decides the test at what is really best? * (An owl watching from a tree, watches the two as he hoots a bit) * Owl: Hoo. Hoo. * Both: (singing) We're a couple of misfits, not a couple of nitwits. What's the matter with misfits? That's where we fit in! * (The two stop to build a snow sculpture of someone as Rudolph sings his next part) * Rudolph: (sings) Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit! I'm as proud of a reindeer, why don't I fit in? * (As they finish up the sculpture, which reveals to be the Head Elf, Hermey sings his next part) * Hermey: (singing) Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit! They can't fire me, I quit! * (On "I quit", the dentist elf angrily flings the sculpture's head, leaving a big dent in it, before calmly singing again) * Hermey: (singing) Seems I don't fit in! * Both: (singing) We may be different from the rest, who decides the test at what is really best? * (They leave the sculpture as they dance around once more and come to their big finish) * Both: (singing) We're a couple of misfits, not a couple of nitwits. What's the matter with misfits? That's where we fit in! * (The song comes to an end, as they shake each-other's hand. As the two walk on and reach the limits of the Christmas tree forest, Sam's voice is heard again) * Sam's Voice: Now these two didn't have any idea about what they were letting themselves in for. The world looked a lot more complicated and dangerous than it seemed if they were snug and warm at home. * (Later that night, far outside Santa's village and the forest, a blizzard is blowing, with Hermey and Rudolph trudging through it. Rudolph has his nose lit up to light the road for them. Then, a familiar roar is heard, alarming the two) * Hermey: The abominable! He must see your nose! Run, douse the light! * (Rudolph nods as he tries to dim the nose, while Hermey shields it. Then the camera pans up to the mountains where the monster is from before, pokes his head and arms out from behind it, revealing what he looks like. He has white fluffy fur covering most parts of his body, except for his blue claws, his eyes and blue mouth. He stares at the two evilly while sneering) * Sam's Voice: Like I said, the outside world is up to its ears in danger. * (The monster roars a very loud, ferocious roar) * (End of Flashback) * (Sam, after seeing the image, shudders a bit, as he opens his umbrella, shielding himself as he quivers in fear)